


love is love

by whydragon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydragon/pseuds/whydragon





	love is love

as tigerstar and scourge were going to the forest to battle firestar, they heard a cry for help. scourge ran over to the noise and tigerstar and the others chased after him. when they finally came to the noise the saw a yellow pony, with a pink mane and wings. her leg was stuck in a bear trap. scourge couldn't help but fall in love with the strange creature and wanted to help it, but tigerstar seem to be disgusted by the young pony.

"what in the name of starclan is this....abomination doing in here!" yelled tigestar "come on scourge we have fight firestar!" "NO!" scourge yelled soddenly "we will help her" tigerstar was losing his mind and with out a word tigerstar slashed scourge's neck in fury.


End file.
